Samara
Samara is a major protagonist in the original Mass Effect video game trilogy, appearing as a main protagonist in Mass Effect 2 and a supporting protagonist in Mass Effect 3. She is a Asari Justicar searching for her daughter, Morinth, an asari known as an Ardat-Yakshi who is intent on killing many people. She is voiced by Maggie Baird. Mass Effect 2 She gets help from Commander Shepard, and joins his/her crew. Her exact age is unknown, but it is revealed in a conversation with Shepard that she is nearly 1000 years old, putting her among the oldest characters in the series, though, in the end, she is still far surpassed by the likes of Javik. Personality Samara's most notable personality traits are, without a doubt, her strong sense of honour and utmost loyalty to her Code. This is shown by the fact that she never commits any actions that go against it, even if it means killing people for trivial reasons such as not giving her information. Despite this, she does not pretend that her Code is a simple matter or that it seems right to everyone and even admits as much to Shepard when they first meet. When she first joins Shepard, she makes an oath so that his/her orders override the Code, hereby avoiding any situation where she would have to choose between the two, though she does threaten to kill Shepard when the oath ends if he/she steps too far out of line. Far from delusional, Samara will often use loopholes within the Code to avoid needless bloodshed. She considers the closest human equivalent to her role as being a knight errant or a samurai. However, if ever there comes a point where she must choose between the Code and something else, she will always choose the Code, consequences be damned. This is proven when she tells Shepard her story about how she once fought a Spectre, the turian Nihilus; she witnessed him kill an unarmed civilian and attacked him in retaliation. She continued pursuing him for two weeks until he created a situation where she had the choice of continuing to pursue him or letting an innocent die, with the Code compelling her to choose the latter. She also would have killed anyone who got in her way a day after she had been taken into custody by Detective Anaya had Shepard not found the information she was looking for, despite the fact that she very clearly didn't wish to. Samara is a very honest person, brutally so at times, describing her own daughter Morinth as a "disease to be purged" and a "very dangerous woman who kills without mercy." However, she is also capable of respecting her opponents, admitting that she's proud of Morinth for not accepting the injustice thrust upon her, and saying that she admires Nihilus for how he used her Code against her. She is also one of the few crew members not to show any animosity towards Miranda, saying that she respects her strength and determination. Samara is also extremely calm, being able to keep a serene tone regardless of what she may be talking about. This is noted by Anaya; when Samara tells her that while she doesn't wish to kill her, she will if the Code compels her to, Anaya says she sounds like she's talking about what to eat for dinner. Having been on her own for most of the past 400 years, Samara is quite accustomed to being alone, as the strictness of the Justicar Code necessitates that Samara largely operates alone. However, she admits that it's always nice to have a colleague to chat with, and states what a refreshing change of pace it is to be working with Shepard's team, even commenting later on how much she's enjoyed the company. However, she is rather rusty when it comes to small talk, as evident by the fact that she still maintains her formal attitude even when conversing with Shepard on the Normandy. Gallery Samara.jpg Samara vs. Morinth.png|Samara vs. Morinth Commander Shepard's Squad.jpg pl:Samara Category:Mass Effect Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Anti Hero Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Parents Category:Honest Category:Warriors Category:Humanoid Category:Related to Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Extremists Category:Rescuers Category:Suicidal Category:Determinators Category:Lethal Category:Samurais Category:Selfless Category:Sympathetic Category:Amazons Category:Psychics Category:Outright Category:Protectors